Halcyon
Halcyon is the largest city and capital of Llysos, and the fourth largest city in New Voldrania. History Halcyon as several smaller settlements and outposts which gradually grew into a single metropolis. Among the oldest surviving parts of the city is the dock districts surrounding the Bay of Arcelios. Geography Topography Halcyon covers a large area on the east coast of Llysos, surrounding the naturally sheltered harbour of the Bay of Arcelios. The city is build upon and into the surrounding mountains, and spreads across the plains to the north. Cityscape Halcyon is very densely built and populated, with many instances of buildings stacked upon one another as they follow the naturally mountainous landscapes of the western and southern parts of the city. It is well-known for its numerous bridges, tunnels, and staircases, as well as narrow, tortuous streets which open up into broad, open markets and plazas. Visitors to Llysos are perhaps most familiar with Halcyon's docks districts, through which the majority of Llysian trade with other nations is conducted. A series of canals allow for easy transportation of goods into or out of other parts of the city by means of specialized river barges. Halcyon is also a center of industry, although most of its factories located towards the southern end of the city, or else in the metalworking district on the west side of the bay. The city is an excellent example of typical North Llysian architecture. Buildings are primarily constructed with quarried stone and oak, and moderately pitched shingle roofs. Unlike most other styles, North Llysian buildings are typically built such that each floor is slightly wider than the one below it; this gives them a somewhat looming appearance, and has the effect of blocking most sunlight from narrower alleys. Points of Interest Agora While not the largest market in Halcyon, the Agora is certainly the city's most crowded, especially during the day. Due to its proximity to the docks, the Agora serves sailors and visiting merchants with a wide variety of goods. Many services can be found nearby, such as numerous cafes, several inns (including the historic Frog and Frigate), and a brothel. The mystical Halcyon Clocktower is also located here. Free Cities Trading Company The headquarters of the Free Cities Trading Company is located in the heart of the Agora. Redmarket The majority of Halcyon's trade in animals and animal products occurs in the neighborhood of Redmarket, on the northern side of the Bay of Arcelios. The Halcyon Abbatoir sits at the end of the main street. Llysian Archives The largest library in the world, the prestigious Llysian Archives are located in West-Central Halcyon. It is operated by the Mages' College , despite its separation from their primary campus to the south. Sanitarium The Sanitarium, operated under the banner of the Trochon Aius, is located in the Orstei's Hollow neighborhood (also known as the Scholar's District), in the shadow of the Llysian Archives. They treat maladies of the mind, body, and soul, although many patients who are admitted are never seen again. Azure Citadel Practically a small city of its own, the Azure Citadel is the administrative heart of the Azure Dawn cult, as well as the seat of the Llysian government. Category:New Voldrania Category:Llysos Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities